ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Madame Tussauds
Madame Tussauds is a wax museum in London, with branches in a number of major cities. It was founded by wax sculptor Marie Tussaud and was formerly known as "Madame Tussaud's", but the apostrophe is no longer used(though it still appears in some signage at the New York location). Madame Tussauds is a major tourist attraction in London, displaying waxworks of historical and royal figures, film stars, sports stars and famous murderers. Lady Gaga has the most wax figures worldwide, each showing off a different and unique look and become the first person to have waxworks launched at all the Madame Tussauds museums at the same time. An insider said “This is definitely one of the most ambitious projects in our history”. Eight wax figures will debut on December 9, 2010 in the biggest figure launch in Madame Tussauds history with each museum revealing a different portrayal of Lady Gaga on the same day. There are currently fifteen Tussauds’ museums across the world in Amsterdam, Bangkok, Berlin, Blackpool, Busan, Beijing, Hong Kong, Las Vegas, London, Hollywood, New York, Shanghai, Vienna, Sydney, Tokyo and Washington DC. Madame Tussauds Waxworks Amsterdam, Netherlands Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781971a.jpg Madame Tussauds Amsterdam 003.jpg Lavender 01.jpg| (Jul 31, 2009) Bangkok, Thailand Madame Tussauds Bangkok 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Bangkok 002.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg| (Monster Ball: Arena Version, 2010) Beijing, China Madame Tussauds Beijing 2014.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 003.jpg| Dazed Digital (Jun 25, 2009) Berlin, Germany Madame Tussauds Berlin 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781973a.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 006.jpg 4-20-09 Hakkasan Restaurant.jpg| (Apr 20, 2009) Madame Tussauds London figure in Berlin.jpg|First Passenger at new Berlin Airport Madame Tussauds Berlin2 001.jpg|Movie meets Media Veranstaltung Madame Tussauds Berlin2 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Berlin 003.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg| BET 106 & Park (May|May 23], 2011) Blackpool, United Kingdom Madame Tussauds - Blackpool 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 003.jpg 23854 1389467659277 1309658206 31122947 4909887 n.jpg| (Monster Ball: Arena Version, 2010) Madame Tussauds Blackpool 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Blackpool 004.jpg Busan, South Korea Madame Tussauds Busan 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Busan 006.jpg 5-8-11 Arriving in Japan 003.jpg| (May 8, 2012) Hollywood, California Madame Tussauds Hollywood 001.jpg Hollywood-3.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 005.jpg Madame Tussauds Hollywood 006.jpg Brit Awards 2010.jpg| BRIT Awards (Feb 16, 2010) Hong Kong, China Madame Tussauds Hong-Kong 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781981a.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Hong Kong 004.jpg 6-16-09 Press conference 002.jpg| (Jun 16, 2009) Las Vegas, Nevada Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Las Vegas.png Madame Tussauds Las Vegas 002.jpg|Out in Las Vegas 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg| Sarah Lee (Jan 21, 2009 London, United Kingdom Madame Tussauds London 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781976a.jpg Madame Tussauds London 003.jpg Madame Tussauds London 004.jpg Madame Tussauds London 002.jpg|Foundation Bar, London Friday Night with Jonathan Ross.jpg| Friday Night with Jonathan Ross (Mar 5, 2010) New York Madame Tussauds New York 001.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds New York 007.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 005.jpg Madame Tussauds New Yerok 002.gif 28637532.jpg Madame Tussauds New Yerok 003.jpg|2 Madame Tussauds New Yerok 004.jpg|3 Celebrates President Barack Obama Reelection Madame Tussauds New Yerok 005.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 003.jpg Madame Tussauds New York 004.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-23 at 10.07.48 PM.png|4 Madame Tussauds New York 014.jpg Polaroid.jpg| CES with Polaroid (Jan 7, 2010) Madame Tussauds New York 012.jpg|5 Madame Tussauds New York 013.jpg|2 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) San Francisco, California Madame Tussauds San Francisco 001.jpg Madame Tussauds - San Francisco 002.jpg 6-25-09 Kasia Bobula 003.jpg| Dazed Digital (Jun 25, 2009) Madame Tussauds San Francisco California Welcome Center 001.jpg|California Welcome Center 1-16-09 Sarah Lee 008.jpg| Sarah Lee (Jan 21, 2009 Shanghai, China Madame Tussauds Shanghai 001.jpg LADY-GAGA-WAXWORK-_1781992a.jpg Madame Tussauds Shanghai 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Shanghai 004.jpg 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 037.jpg| Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 026.jpg| Wetten Das.jpg| Wetten, dass..? (Nov 7, 2009) Singapore Madame Tussauds Singapore 001.jpg|1 12-1-13 Gagadoll Press Conference 002.jpg| Gagagdoll Press conference (Dec 1, 2013) Sydney, Australia Madame Tussauds Sydney 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 005.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) Madame Tussauds Sydney 006.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 007.jpg Madame Tussauds Sydney 008.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 005.jpg| (artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball) Vienna, Austria Madame Tussauds Vienna 001.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds Vienna 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Vienna 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Vienna 003.jpg Red Carpet 2.jpg| Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Madame Tussauds Vienna 005.jpg|2 7-26-09 Oliver Rauh 002.jpg| Oliver Rauh (Jul 26, 2009) Tokyo, Japan Lady Gaga Japan Madame Tussauds.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo1 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 003.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 004.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 005.jpg 3-2-11 Arriving at Maxim Restaurant in Paris 001.jpg| (Mar 2, 2011) Madame Tussauds Tokyo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Tokyo 003.png 6-27-11 Tetsuko's Room 002.jpg| Tetsuko's Room (July 11, 2011) Other Waxworks São Paulo, Brazil Madame Tussauds São Paulo 001.jpg Madame Tussauds São Paulo 002.jpg Madame Tussauds São Paulo 003.jpg San Antonio, Texas Madame Tussauds San Antonio 001.png Madame Tussauds San Antonio 002.jpg Madame Tussauds San Antonio 003.jpg Gaga Press Room 03.jpg| VMA (Sep 12, 2010) Veracruz, Mexico Madame Tussauds Mexico 005.jpg|1 Madame Tussauds Mexico 006.jpg Red Carpet 2.jpg| Grammy Awards (Jan 31, 2010) Madame Tussauds Mexico 001.jpg|2 Madame Tussauds Mexico 002.jpg Madame Tussauds Veracruz 004.jpg 6-21-09 MuchMusic Video Awards 010.jpg| MuchMusic Video Awards (Jun 21, 2009) Madame Tussauds Mexico 003.jpg|3 Madame Tussauds Mexico 007.png The Born This Way Ball Tour Marry The Night 009.jpg| (The Born This Way Ball) Link *Official website Category:Wax museums Category:Exhibits Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Netherlands Category:Thailand Category:Germany Category:South Korea Category:China Category:Australia Category:Austria Category:Japan